1. Field of the Invention
Some electronic devices are designed to run on 6 volt dc and have a battery compartment designed to accommodate four AA size battery cells for that purpose. The four AA size battery cells required are the alkaline type that generate 1.5 volt each, thus producing 6 volt in total when placed in a series configuration inside the battery compartment of the device.
These electronic devices cannot use size AA rechargeable (nickel cadmium) cells inside their battery compartment, since four rechargeable cells produce an output voltage of 4.8 volts only and not 6 volts. Because one nickel cadmium rechargeable cell produces 1.2 volts. Therefore these electronic devices are unable to use rechargeable battery cells inside their battery compartment. Those users desiring to use rechargeable battery cells to save money, are restricted to using external rechargeable battery packs that produce 6 volts.
The invention described herein is a six volt rechargeable battery pack device that would fit inside a battery compartment space designed for four size AA batteries, removing the necessity to have external cumbersome rechargeable battery packs. Similar battery packs or cassettes producing different voltages are useful in battery applications, that cannot use an arrangement of plurality of nickel cadmium rechargeable cells in place of an equal number of alkaline cells due to voltage difference in the two cell types and the resulting voltage difference in the arrangement of cells.
2. Description of Related Art
None to my knowledge.